


One of those Cute Moments

by harrylikesbanana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylikesbanana/pseuds/harrylikesbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the V Fest with Liam, Danielle, and Eleanor, Louis came home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those Cute Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reaaally old tiny oneshot I wrote looong ago on my livejournal with minor last minute editing. I decided I wanted to get back into the fan fic game so here i am \0/

 

Louis arrived in their apartment a little after midnight cold and tired. Despite his aching feet from walking around with a red plastic cup in one hand and his free arm around his trophy girlfriend, he was on his toes, trying to attain the stealth skills of a tiny mouse. He dropped his keys and cursed. So he's not cut out to be a mouse. 

He scooped up his belonging with a light sigh and dropped the act, hoping he wouldn't disturb Harry too much. Around this time he'd probably be sleeping soundly anyway. 

As he walked through the living room, faint noises of a woman listing off the benefits of why he needs an eletric-heating blanket. Louis scrunched his eyebrows, seeing Harry curled up in the couch hugging the TV clicker.

  
_Aw._ Louis' bottom lip jut out in adoration. 

It was cute moments like these that made it all worth it. 

All the fuss about having a fake girlfriend, having to keep up with apperances, the whole nine yards and the rest was worth it if Louis could have these small genuine fragments to himself that he can look back to when he's old and grey-- when they both are. 

"Harry?" He made his way around and sat beside him, patting his butt to get him awake. "Hazza, wake up." He gave him a poke and chuckled when Harry let out a tiny squirm. 

"Let's go to bed, hmm?" Louis leaned forward, placing his hand over the other's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. The younger male replied with a grunt. 

Louis pinched his cheek, "Come on, up up!" He ruffled Harry's curls. 

Harry didn't budge at all. 

Louis sighed, averting his eyes to the infomercial still running off about why he needs to call _now_. His eyes wander down at the coffee table where laid two tea cups, one half finished and the other untouched-- 

_"Hey, coming home soon?"_

_"Yeah, just parted ways with Liam-- dropping El off now."_

_Louis could even picture the smile growing on Harry's face when he replied, "Great, Grease is going to be on tonight so you better hurry!"_

_The eldest chuckled, nodding, "Alright, alright. I will-- oh! Can you make me a tea by the way?"_

_"Sure thing, Lou."_

_"Thanks, sweet cheeks."_

_Harry chuckled, "I'll see you soon, sweetums."_

Well, Louis'd be fuck. He forgot and felt quite shitty about it. It made him feel even more tired, if possible. The irony of trying to be a good boyfriend by protecting their relationship and then forgetting something like this. 

"Harry?" Louis leaned forward again, brushing away hair that was getting in the way of Harry's face before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Who wants a blowjooob?" Louis whispered. 

"Wuh?" Harry groaned again, his eyes slowly opening there after. "Lou?" His voice was deep and husky. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Louis chuckled, giving Harry's crotch a playful pat. 

Harry just stared at him then blinked, still half asleep. He replied after a second, "We were suppose to watch Grease together," He squinted his eyes sleepily then pointed at the tea cups, "'S cold now." 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek as he turned around, nodding sheepishly. "I know, I know..." He looked at Harry with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry-- El wanted to get Starbucks and all these other things," He sighed with a roll of the eyes which amused Harry, making him chuckle. 

"Hmm... I thought you decided to sleep over or something," Harry sighed, shifting a bit to be more comfortable in his position. 

Louis' nose scrunched up with a small, amused smile on his face. "Why would I want to have a cheese burger when I've got steak at home?" He dipped down again to give Harry an eskimo kiss. 

Harry's smile evolved into a snort,  "So what did you have for dinner?" 

Louis giggled and dipped down for a lingering kiss, "I'm having my appetisier right now," he murmured against his lips.

"Hmm," Harry beamed, "Are you?" He sighed, closing his eyes, happy of Louis' presence. 

Louis mirrored his smile, "Let's go to bed?" 

It took Harry a moment to respond, half of his brain was still in sleeping mode but he nodded with a sigh as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Louis for a hug. "Welcome home," He said with a yawn. 

The oldest smiled, rubbing Harry's upper arm, "Thanks, m'love." 

Harry turned to him with the corners of his lips curved upwards then leaned forward for another kiss that lasted a while. And when they parted, he licked his lips as he stared at Louis' lips, "Carry me?" He looked up at Louis' eyes with a full on puppy-dog face.

Louis should've seen that one coming. "Sure," He replied despite his aching feet, Louis sighed faintly through his smile as he carried Harry in his arms. 

As Harry was lifted off the couch, he scooped the remote off the sofa and turned the TV off quickly before dropping the remote back on the cushion. Then he put his arm around Louis' neck and smiled up at him, "You gonna gimme that bj you proposed a few seconds ago?" 

Louis scoffed, trying not to make it look like Harry's taller and heavier than he is, "I said steak, not sausage."

"Fine then cut me up into strips and suck on me," Harry replied with a nod, "Suck all my juices out," a satisfied smirk on his face, "I reckon I'd be done rare."

Louis sighs, shaking his head with a regretful smile, "Oh, lord." Maybe he shouldn't have made that analogy. 

"'Coz I'm like," he looked to Louis, "Pink and juicy," he smiled a thousand watts as he giggled lightly.

And Louis abruptly dumped him on his side of the bed, earning him a surprised yelpish squeak, "C'mooon, that one was pretty good, eh?" Harry chuckled and watched Louis kick his shoes off then crawl over him to get on his side. 

Louis began taking his socks off, "I don't think I can ever look that steak the same way again, I'm afraid." 

Harry shrugged, "You said it," he sighed and faced Louis, laying on his sides.

They share a moment of silence as he watched Louis strip into only his boxers before Harry opened his arms, "Come devour me." 

Despite Louis' urge of smacking Harry silly for being too punny and slight frustration in himself for starting it in the first place, Louis did just that because it was cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd appreciate comments! <3 hit me up on tumblr @harrylikesbanana :3


End file.
